Milking
by DC Derringer
Summary: Winchester Affection 'Verse. Sam and Dean want to milk Castiel dry. But it is proving difficult since he keeps healing himself.


Title: Milking

Pairing: Dean/Sam/Castiel

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 1,700

Warnings: Oral sex, bondage, dry orgasm

Summary : Winchester Affection verse. Sam and Dean want to milk Castiel dry.

AN: Does this need notes? Pure smut. I love it. Please give me more kinky ideas on how the Winchesters show their affection.

Castiel was tied down to a chair with his arms behind his back, and his legs strapped over the arm rests, so that he was spread wide open. He could escape if he wanted to, everybody knew that, but the Winchesters still delighted in tying him up and pinning him down and overrunning his body with pleasure. He wasn't about to complain.

Dean was working between his legs, very vigorously, sucking and licking at his cock. Deep throating him, massaging his balls, and fingering his hole. Everything between Castiel's legs was wet and well used from the Winchesters' concerted efforts.

After a few more minutes, Castiel went off, with a wild cry. Dean swallowed quickly, not spilling a drop. Only once Castiel had finished pulsing out every last drop did he pull away, licking his lips and panting.

Dean's lips were bright red and a little swollen from use. He rubbed at his jaw for a moment, and gave it a stretch, working it opened and closed again.

"Dude, this is not working," he said, looking over at Sam who was lying on the floor next to him, his lips as red and used as his own.

"Cas," Sam said, sternly, as he sat up on his elbows, and leveled a playful glare at the captive angel. "We can't milk you dry if you don't ever run out of semen."

"Oh," Castiel said, finally understanding why Sam and Dean had sucked him off five times in a row already. "Would you like to try again?"

Dean groaned on the floor, rubbing his stomach. "I never thought I'd ever say this, but I think I've eaten too much come."

"Then we'll have to try something else," Sam said with a smirk. He stood up and went over to his duffel bag, from whence came a myriad of toys, restraints, and other objects of love torture. He soon returned to Dean and Castiel holding a long, thin vibrator, and a small bowl. He handed the bowl to Dean, and held the vibrator up for Castiel to see.

"Now Cas," Sam said, slow and steady, like a teacher. "Gonna stick this in you, turn it on high, and rub it up against your prostate until you come. But this time, when you come, I want you to do it naturally, like Dean and I do. You think you can do that for us?"

"Yes," Castiel said simply, with no hesitation or questions.

The two brothers smirked at each other, pleased by how pliant and accepting their angel was. Sam moved in closer, with the vibrator, and slid it easily into Castiel's wet and loosened hole. As he'd promised, he pushed it in deep against Castiel's prostate, and turned it on high. Immediately, Castiel bucked, tugging on his restraints, and a low moan slid from his lips. Despite all his earlier orgasms, his cock went immediately to attention, ready for another round.

While Sam worked the vibrator in an out of Castiel, hard and relentless, Dean used his mouth, kissing and nipping Castiel's thighs, those love bites leaving pink marks on his skin, and making Castiel's breath hitch each time.

Castiel was a constant stream of noise, having been encouraged and trained by the Winchesters to let it out, to give into it, to become a little animal as they toyed with him mercilessly. Grunts, moans, whimpers, and cries worked up from his throat as his prostate was mauled with sensation, forcing pleasure to burn through his body intensely. He could feel the pressure building, throbbing inside him, faster than usual, so unlike the teasing pleasure he was so used to. This had purpose. A purpose he wasn't quite sure he knew yet.

The Winchesters' ears perked up at the subtle change in Castiel's cries, the tone telling them that Castiel was ready to burst, to fall over the edge once more, at their hands. Sam nodded to his brother, and Dean gripped Castiel's cock, earning another wrenched out moan, and angled it down, toward the small bowl in his hand.

The lights flickered as Castiel came, his orgasm intense, and blinding for him. He spilled into the bowl Dean held in his hand, the come copious and thick, as though he hadn't already come many times before. Dean himself groaned at the sight of the viscous fluid, licking his lips.

It was only at the last moment that Castiel remembered Sam's request, and he tamped down on his grace, easing it back from healing his spent cock, replacing his semen, and negating his refractory time. At the same time, a wave of exhaustion swept over him, making him feel sleepy, and limp. His hole felt used and over sensitized, and his cock still throbbed and pulsed as it started to soften.

Then Sam jammed the vibrator against his prostate again, and he cried out, his whole body jerking, overly sensitive from his orgasm moments ago. He voiced a small, mewling protest, but both Winchesters just grinned at him, and the vibrator continued, thrusting in and out of him, a sorry imitation of a hot, thick cock.

Now Castiel understood, and as sweat beaded at his brow, and his body still jerked, trying to come down from an orgasm, while Sam tried to rev him up for another. He eyed the two men, both sitting eagerly at his feet, intent on his body and the reactions it was having, and wondered how he had been so fortunate to have their affection.

The Winchesters switched off, with Dean taking the vibrator, and Sam the bowl. Dean was no less intense with the vibrator in his hand, working it in a way that made Castiel cry out with each thrust of it into his body. Weakly, his body struggled through the sensation, and he grew hard again, earning him predatory grins from both men.

Dean worked the vibrator, and Sam used his mouth. He was not a biter like Dean though, and left long, sucking kisses against Castiel's skin, leaving his own marks next to his brother's. Sam kissed Castiel's thighs, and even around his cheeks, but wickedly avoided Castiel's cock. Occasionally though, he would lean up and pant against the hard flesh, breathing it in and blowing out cold air against the tip, to tease and torment the angel. Castiel whined fitfully with each pass, wanting Sam to either stop, or give him more.

Castiel felt the second orgasm working up in him, building like a plateau, but leveling off, burning in him harder than before. He struggled against his bonds, and thrust his hips as much as he could, down onto the vibrator, seeking more to get him over the edge, which was usually so easy to achieve. He strained, his muscles tightening, his teeth clenching, pushing, harder and harder, and then letting out a breathless cry, his whole body spasming, as his orgasm pulled through.

It was shorter, his cock spurting out considerably less come into the bowl that Sam held. And the relief was not what he expected. He felt overused, burned, and his cock was aching from the strain. His muscles, now relaxed, tingled from the tension, and he was definitely starting to get sore and numb from the constant stimulation inside.

Castiel bit at his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth and looking down pleadingly at the two Winchesters who were grinning wickedly, their eyes still fastened on him.

"Hurts…" Castiel whimpered, and felt a moment of relief as the brothers shared a look, both brows furrowed, and held a silent conversation with their eyes, before they turned back to Castiel.

"One more," they said together, their smiles encouraging and loving, urging him for yet more, to push him further.

Castiel bit back another whimper, but he nodded. He could do one more. For them.

The third time took the longest, his cock fighting furiously against arousal, even as the boys urged him on verbally, like they did when they watched sporting events. Along with the vibrator inside him, they more purposefully worked over his body. Dean sucked his softened flesh into his mouth, urging it with soft, long, sucks. Sam took to Castiel's mouth, swallowing up his moans and whimpers and cries, mimicking Dean in almost every way. With their hands they plucked and rubbed at his nipples, making them red and sensitive. They teased further between his legs, fondling his balls, small and tight now, and tugging gently on the dark curls.

Every touch was pain and pleasure. Fire and ice. Sensation and numbness.

Castiel cried as his last orgasm eked out of him, just small, pitiful drops that hardly added to the collection already in the bowl. His cock continued to twitch after he was dry, trying to force out even more that wasn't there.

When the bowl was drawn away, the Winchesters were all softness and sweet words. Hands that had tormented him moments ago quickly undid the ropes, massaged long constricted limbs, tugged him close for comfort and soothing.

Castiel let them move him, adjust him, set him how they wanted, curled on his side on the floor, with Dean's chest as his pillow, and Sam's lap as his foot rest. Over and over again they praised him; "So good," they said, kissing him all over, save between his legs. Castiel murmured contentedly, happily lethargic with his grace still under wraps.

"One more thing," Dean said quietly, and Castiel stirred, his eyes opening to catch those wicked smiles on the Winchesters' faces. He saw the bowl in Dean's hand.

"Drink your milk," Dean said, holding the bowl to Castiel's lips. "It'll make you big and strong, like Sammy."

Castiel smiled, and swallowed the come Dean poured into his mouth, savoring his own taste, and at the same time, imagining a young Sam, eager for the milk Dean had offered him as they grew up together with only their affection for each other to get them through the night.

Castiel licked the bowl clean, using his tongue lasciviously, as the Winchesters had taught him, and earned two, hungry growls, and then, two hungry mouths, pressed to his, fighting for access, fighting for _his_ affection.


End file.
